Don't read a book by it's cover
by mrs-commodore
Summary: DI Neil Manson starts to show Andrea how he feels over a number of cases COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Don't read a book by it's cover 

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

She woke up lying next to him; his hair, eyes, mouth and his voice just made her melt. She knew before she got to know him that he would have an effect on her. The main attraction started a few days before. She was sitting in the canteen drinking tea with Yvonne and Kerry, "So?" Andrea Asked Kerry

"So what?" Andrea and Yvonne exchanged glances.

"Well what happened between you and Cameron? What did you say to each other, or _do_?" Kerry giggled

"How did I know that this would come up sooner or later. Huh?" She placed her empty mug on the saucer, "We just talked about the future, then after a while – when it got late we went to bed... Nothing _happened_! We just held each other, that's all. You two happy now?" Yvonne raised her eyebrows at Andrea.

"So how about you Andrea, who's in your sites... _Please_ don't tell me it's that DS Hunter." Andrea smiled: timidly, she knew that this question would come up one day. She looked up towards the trouble-some twins, "Well there is someone, but I really doubt he feels the same, he hardly even talks to me." Kerry smiled, "Well girl you gotta' work your charm on him, be in his face. Do things to get his attention, but don't _show yourself up!_" She looked around; "I better be off! I'll see you two later"

"See you later Kerry!" Yvonne added, just before she walked out of the door.

"How come you never told me about the-man-who-doesn't-notice-you? I'm with you nearly every day! You _have_ to tell me. Go on!" Andrea glanced around the room, and moved closer to Yvonne's ear.

"PC Dunbar... PC Hemmingway. How long are your refs?" Superintendent Okaro stood behind them. Andrea picked up her tea and made herself towards the tray rack. Yvonne followed, as soon as they where out of earshot they started talking about the Super. "What's his problem, wish I had a nice heated office... Then I could act like a spoilt brat too!" Yvonne and Andrea continued to giggle about men and life for a while, they were both on the beat today. The Super Adam Okaro wanted the public to see the officers instead of hearing their sirens.

Yvonne asked Andrea all though the shift about the man she nearly got to hear. Andrea was strong and wouldn't budge. "Come on! I won't tell anyone..." Andrea was walking next to hear, every now – and – then she would glance down an ally or in a shop front. To hear Yvonne saying she won't spill the beans made her laugh. One of the _main_ reasons that most of the secrets round the station was out was because of Yvonne. "All right I'll give you three clues, and if you get them all you will know who I fancy then? But if you don't I'm not going to tell you!" Yvonne sighed

"Well if I have to bring my detective skills into this – then _I will_!" Andrea continued to walk along the High Street.

"Number one – No matter what the situation – he is rarely in panic." Yvonne grimaced.

"Right, so he's as cool as a cucumber! Got it, next..." Andrea looked in deep thought, she knew she had to make them hard so Yvonne wouldn't get them.

"Number two – He likes tea with milk and two sugars..." Yvonne stopped

"Oh great how is that going to help..." Andrea stopped and looked back.

"Let me finish!" She continued striding down the street Yvonne followed, "He likes tea, especially made by his Colleges." Andrea glanced at Yvonne, searching her facial expressions for thoughts.

"Right, so he's a lazy Git – Got it, now please make the last one a _bit_ easier."

"I will... When I think of one!" She Watched Yvonne,

"Great. Now I can't get the last easy one! Until _you_ think of it – how long is it going to take you? and how long is it going to take _me_? – and I don't know who it is!" Andrea laughed. "You will – soon."

They continued walking for three streets; they passed shops, roads and drivers with roadrage. Soon enough they were coming up towards the river. They loved the streets buy the river – it was quiet. Nothing happened by the river, well not the top end of Sunhill turf. Yvonne continued pestering Andrea about Mr. Mystery Lover. Andrea enjoyed the strain she was putting of Yvonne knowledge of her colleges.

While they were walking a woman ran towards them – out of breath and panicking. It rose the immediate attention of PC's Dunbar and Hemmingway.

"Help, you gotta' elp, there's a baby. A baby in the water, this way now!" Yvonne grabbed her, and tried to ensure her to stay calm.

"Tell me again – but slower." Andrea and Yvonne started to get worried as the woman's story progressed.

"There's a baby in a wheely bin in the river! A man put it in there; I didn't think anything of it – until I heard crying. You gotta' go and help. I can't swim!"

"Andrea and Yvonne sprinted in the direction the frantic woman pointed in. Andrea ran faster on ahead while Yvonne radioed in for an ambulance and explained the situation to CAD. Andrea arrived at the scene and straight away saw the slowly sinking wheely bin. Yvonne was on her way, but she was far behind – and Andrea didn't want to waste precious time, so she took of her belt, hat, tie and boots. Then slowly dipped herself into the water. As soon as she was deep enough she swam out towards the upside down bin. She dived under the water and came back up of the water inside the wheely bin, the baby was floating on a cardboard box. Which wouldn't last long in the river. She had to think. And fast. She dived back under the water and swim out to the river bank.

"Yvonne. The baby it lying on a sheet of cardboard that's nearly sunk, we need to act fast. I can't get the baby out unless I take it, under water – but it might drown. So I'm going to move it closer to the bank, get some people to help pick it up. Now!" Yvonne nodded and gathered some people passing and briefly explained the situation.

Andrea was under the bin next to the baby – who was still crying. Andrea tried talking to it, trying to stop the tears – it was distracting her. She held against the side of the bin and pushed with her feet as propellers. Slowly it was working. She didn't know when to stop so she just carried on. Until she could move any further. She could hear shouts from the outside and thought that she was near the banks. She held the baby close to her and soon enough the bin lifted of them both. Andrea looked up and thanked the Lord she could she the daylight. Kerry took the baby of her, and honey called Yvonne to help get Andrea out.

Everything was a blur. What just happened? The woman, the bin and the baby. Maybe just maybe she _was_ a copper. She saw the flashing lights of the ambulance and the baby being passed to the Paramedics. Kerry offered to go with it and Honey got Andrea a blanket. "Here, put this on it'll warm you up. I put your things in the car. If you like I can drive you to the hospital?"

"No it's alright – thanks, I just want to get back out there. Yvonne will take me back to the station. Did you hear the call then?" Honey leaded Andrea towards the car and opened the passenger door. Kerry and me were nearby so we thought that you'd need help. Well done by the way – Quick thinking. I better get back, Yvonne won't be long, she's just thanking the people who helped. See you later." Andrea looked up with her soaked though jet black hair.

"Alright, thanks Honey" Honey smiled and made her way to her car.

"You ready, hero?" Yvonne walked over to Andrea, "I mean if your not signing autographs!" They laughed.

"Come lets get back, I need dry clothes"

When they arrived back at the station some of the relief congratulated Andrea on her rescue. Cameron was walking with Tony, they see a saturated Andrea and stop to talk.

"I heard about the baby, is it going to be OK? I also heard about you two being hero's...Well done!"

"Yeah, great job!" Tony patted Andrea on the back while Cameron nodded at Yvonne. The girls smiled at each other. "I could get use to this" Andrea sparked, Yvonne sighed

"Get it gracefully while you can – It's not often people are willing to admit that you've done a good job"

Andrea and Yvonne walked down the long corridors, some more sparsely filled than others. Andrea had decided to also take a shower and told Yvonne to wait for her in the computer room – so they could write up their reports. Yvonne agreed.

The warm water pelted from the shower, Andrea loved showers. She was never one for baths – the thought of sitting in dirty water didn't really appeal to her. She ran her soft hands though her hair to enlarge the shampoo into a ball of white foam. When Andrea had shampooed, conditioned and rinsed she rapped a long towel around her and made her way to her locker. The WPC locker room door flung open and three men rushed in, with the third man slamming the door behind him, as they turned around from the door, they witnessed Andrea in nothing but her towel. And in a Mexican wave – fashion they stopped in their tracks. There was a pause no-one knew what to say.

"Wow! Andrea, I... I uh... We are hiding from the Bourgh Commander, she's on the war path looking for us." He wasn't a charmer but his cute looks made Andrea do nothing but smile.

"It's alright Gary, a few seconds earlier you lot would have caught me naked!"

The men looked around at each other in disbelief. "I told you we should have come in here earlier!" The short one said, he was very popular with the relief and he made Andrea laugh.

"Ken! Look guys you can hide in the lady's loos OK, I need to get dressed," She opened her locker and picked up her shirt. Andrea glanced at the men, reading for a signal of understanding. "OK?"

The men nodded, "Sorry to barge in on you like that Andrea, It'll never happen again." Rob said while opening the door to the toilets ajar to see if the coast was clear or not. "Come on guys we can make a run for it from here!" Ken and Gary were reluctant to leave Andrea in her state, but frequent reminders of who was looking for them made them move much faster. "See ya later" Gary added before he disappeared behind the door. Andrea giggled to herself.


	2. the start

Don't read a book by it's cover Part II

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

He strided though the corridors liked he owned the place, his expensive, polished shoes stamped loudly on the cold solid floors of the station. He was in a bad mood because some youths were getting the better of him. He pushed the CID main doors so hard they nearly came off their hinges. Sam, Phil and Debbie looked at each other – they knew that if someone was going to get a call to his office, it'll be one of them.

"Debbie, Phil office now!" Sam smiled to herself; for once she was grateful that he had put her on a burglary case.

Phil gently closed the door behind him, the two DS's knew what was about to come. "Well?" DI Manson sat at his desk, "You both said that if I gave you two time that you would catch these car thieves. I just heard from uniform that another car was stolen last night, Don't _worry_ about informing me, I've asked uniform to keep me posted." Neil sat, twiddling his thumbs, looking at the sergeants momentary he spoke to them both in a quiet tone.

Debbie glanced at Phil then to her feet, "Guv' we are trying – but no-one wants to talk. If our snouts won't talk what intelligence do we have?" Debbie looked at Phil for backup, he got the message.

"Uh... Yeah. Guv' we've asked around, but nothing" He slid his hands in his pockets, trying to keep his composure. "If we could have _some_ uniform on this then that'll help. You know someone to cross- check the data, to find a pattern."

Manson kept calm. He stood up and made his way to the window, he wasn't looking out, but looking at his DS's reactions while they thought he wasn't looking. They were elbowing each other to say something. But he spoke first. "Talk to inspector Gold, see if she can spare anyone. If not then your on your own." He stopped looking at then and decided to look out at the yard. He legs felt as if they had crumbled. Andrea Dunbar was walking to work, chatting to Kerry. She was laughing at something, he loved the way she smiled. He decided to move, "Try to see if she can spare PC Dunbar, she's a good cop – she'll help get us a result." Phil nodded at Debbie that this was their cue to leave. "Will do Guv'... I'll bring her up to date as well."

"No" Neil spoke quickly. A little too quickly.

"Sorry Sir, but I thought you said..." Debbie questioned, Manson turned around

"You two get out on the streets, I don't need you wasting time... I'll bring PC Dunbar up to speed." He turned to face the window again. Phil raised his eyebrows to Debbie and opened the door for her, they both left and Neil sighed when he heard the door close. He had nearly put his foot right in it, he tried to hide his affection, but when Andrea was around, it was hard. She had a way of squeezing smiles out of him, he tried not to smile too much at work. But _she_ was different.

Andrea walked out of the WPC locker room. Phil Hunter walked down the corridor, his pace increased when he saw Andrea, "Andrea! This way, your coming with me." He walked closer to her and nodded his head towards the opposite end of the corridor, "The DI thinks you'll be able to help. I've gotta' go but the Guvnor' will bring you up to speed. Inspector Gold has agreed to lend you to CID for today, Do a good job and we might want you tomorrow as well" Andrea followed him to the stairs leading to CID. "See ya later, ring me or DS McAllister if you get anything," He walked away on those words. Andrea Smiled and walked up the stairs slowly, tidying her shirt and checking that her radio was off, she couldn't stop thinking about why he wanted her, when there was many more PC's and even, more that _wasn't_ on probation. Maybe he likes her, or it maybe it was because she was a good cop.

By the time she had finished thinking she had come round she found herself directly outside DI Manson's office. She took a deep breath and knocked. Twice.

Neil was standing near the filling cabinets, he had to review who was up to date, and who wasn't. He heard a knock on the door, "Come in" he continued to examine the papers.

Andrea walked in and closed the door behind her, he hadn't noticed who had walked in she thought, he was too busy with some sort of paperwork, he turned around, and like clockwork his insides turned to jelly. "PC Dunbar!" She smiled, he turned around, placed the papers back into the drawer, as he closed the drawer he smiled. covertly. He turned back towards her, "I guess DS Hunter told you about the case, take a seat?" Andrea smiled once again, she knew that she had a soft spot for him, but decided not to show it. Too much, "Thank you Sir." As she sat down DI Manson picked up a file from the other side of his desk and sat down in his chair.

"There has been a recent space of car thefts, we don't know much – only that they operate at night and probably spot the cars in the day. To make it worse, they rub it in our face by spraying their tag on the road where they had stolen the car." Andrea looked into his eyes, and sometimes she would look at the file he was holding, he handed her a picture of the tag; It was small, and in the shape of an owl. Underneath the picture was writing she guessed that it was their name, as she was looking closely at the picture. Neil looked closely at her, the smooth curve of her cheekbones to the hypnotising beauty of her large brown eyes – while he was admiring her eyes he noticed that they were now looking at him, as deeply as he was looking at hers. He knew where this was going so looked at the file then back at her, she seemed confused "The Owls?" Andrea asked.

Manson stood, he found that it would give him a little more concentration. Her eyes followed him as he moved to the filling cabinets, "Yeah, we think they call themselves that because they only steal the cars at night, but there's no occurring pattern of the cars – some thieves choose to steal fast, expensive cars. But these guys aren't thinking like that, there had been an increase of car thefts in little over a month. but there has been the same MO used in the past months..." He tried not to focus on her _too_ much, so he walked over to the window facing the main CID office and sat on the ledge, "... dotted around here and there. So we think they have been doing this for quite some time now. The MO has been spotted in thefts of Fords, Fiats, Landrovers, and BMWs and on a few occasions Mercedes. There's no way of telling what they'll steal next. That is why it's so hard to find these guys "

"You think they're stealing to order?" Her observation skills were known to be sharp while she was a journalist, it's _not_ going to disappear now she's a copper. Neil looked behind him, he didn't want the rest of the team seeing his soft side. He walked up towards her and sat on the desk. Inches from her, "Yep, that's what I thought" He lied – it was actually Phil Hunter's, but he wasn't going to admit that. " Did DS Hunter say what you'll be doing?" He picked up a transparent ball, with air bubbles in the middle that was on his desk and started rolling it across his hands.

"No not yet, he just said that he - well you said that I could help the investigation Sir."

"Yes, well you _are_ a very good cop, you look at the data of the gang, possibly pin the thefts on a map and see if there are any connections. Of maybe areas or streets nearby, when they steal the cars, they need somewhere to put them." She looked at the picture once again, there must be _some_ clues here. She looked at the other pictures of the tags taken else where, they are sprayed at different angles, some are pointing towards the road, some towards the houses and other pointing towards the other cars.

"What about this Sir?" She pointed towards the pictures and showed him the different angles of them. On the last picture he took off her he accidentally touched her hand. Neither of them noticed at first, they had diverted their attentions, he was looking at the pictures and she was looking at him. When they realised, they stayed there. Motionless. He looked her straight in the eye and smiled. She reciprocated the attention by smiling back.

Debbie had returned back from begging her snouts, she had left Phil trying to get information from his – she was never one to have endless supplies of patience. As she was hanging her coat on the back of her chair she glanced into the DI's office, then sat down at her desk. By this time what she had witnessed had registered into her mind and she darted her attention back at the office window. But it was too late the office door opened and the DI walked out followed by Andrea. He nodded towards Debbie, "Oh, your back... Where's Phil?" Debbie glanced at Andrea, then back at Manson.

"He's out double-checking with his snouts Guv'. He shouldn't be long." Neil looked back at Andrea,

"Debbie could you give PC Dunbar the papers we have on the gang, she'll pin them on the map. She had also spotted that the tags are at different angles." Debbie rolled her eyes.

"Did she, well maybe the _photos_ are at different angles, I'll ask Phil when he comes in, he was there most of the time they were taken." Neil detected her sarcastic tone and brushed it off immediately, "Yes well any way PC Dunbar can check!" Manson walked back into his office and closed the door. Debbie searched her desk for the papers, she moved some – and then replaced them when she realised that they weren't there. "Oh, sorry the papers don't seem to be here, what a _shame_." Andrea took a deep breath, she never liked Debbie McAllister. Since the first day Debbie had taken the mick of her Scottish accent.

Also the patronising sarcastic tone didn't hide the fact that Debbie still didn't like Andrea. But she put it aside - she wanted to impress the DI. And sooner or later she will. She put on her smile and said brightly, "OK, well I'll try DS Hunter's desk..." Andrea walked over to Hunter's desk and moved some of the papers, one file caught her eye, she picked it up and put it under her arm. "Found it!"

"O, goody" Debbie muttered under her breath. Andrea walked over to the large map of Sunhill and gathered some of the pins that were cluttered at the bottom of the map, and slowly dug the pins in their place.

After time Andrea had placed all 17 pins into the map, she felt her stomach rumble, so she told DC Best that she was going to get some dinner, she would have told DS McAllister but didn't trust her to pass the message onto the DI.

"Hey! There she is, you know I don't trust CID, first they nick Gary – and now they want Andrea." When Andrea had got her tea she sat down next to her usual crowd; Kerry, Yvonne, Cameron and sometimes Tony.


	3. The Invitation

**Don't Read A Book By It's Cover**

**Part III**

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

"You know, you've left us right in it!" Tony complained. He was stuffing himself with a large plate of a fully cooked dinner. Kerry, Yvonne and Cameron were all sat at one end of the table, Tony and honey sat in the middle and Andrea sat at the opposite end.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked innocently. She gripped the mug in both her hands and slowly sipped the hot tea, Honey had just finished hers but still she held the mug tightly, "Well, when your on shift we never seem to have interesting calls..."

"But so far all we had are domestics, car thefts and a small but scary mob of Kids running around the Larkmead Estate. We have tons of paperwork – and when we have done all that, the cycle starts again... My I love my job" Yvonne humoured herself, while Cameron and Kerry giggled.

"All units from Sierra Oscar, youths reported making a disturbance on the Larkmead Estate, can anyone deal?" Tony lifted his radio halfway to his chin, and pressed the talk button on the side. "Sierra Oscar from Sierra One, show us dealing over" He tapped Honey on the shoulder, "Come on we've got a shout" PC Harman rolled her eyes.

"No rest for the wicked eh?" Within seconds they had made their selves look respectable and departed from the canteen.

Kerry, Yvonne and Cameron still remained at the table, Andrea had a few minutes left till the DI wondered where she was. She decided to show CID a thing or two about intelligence gathering, "Yvonne, you said that you had to deal with a few car thefts, have you told CID about them yet?" Yvonne took a sip from her can of apple tango, and shook head.

"No... not yet, I was just heading up there now. Why?" Andrea took a chip from Kerry's plate. "Oi!" Kerry laughed

"Well I'm on that case, and to save you a trip up those stairs, you can tell me all about it instead." Yvonne wasn't one to argue with a deal that stopped her running up and down stairs to the detectives needs.

"OK, well get your pen and paper out... DC Dunbar"

Yvonne explained the car thefts to Andrea, Kerry and Cameron joined in when they had extra information, but after a few minutes they were given a call and were sent on their way.

"Right so let me get this. Earlier on you were called to a car theft and the tag on the road was at a different angle to the one you were called on at the beginning of the shift..." Yvonne nodded as she drank the last of her can.

"Yeah, Lance thought that they just sprayed it which every way they were standing, but I've handled four of these now and two of them were sprayed to the pavement, and one towards the road – and the latest one was pointing to the end of the street."

Andrea wrote the necessary details down, nodding her head now and then. Conscious of the time being spent – she wanted to impress the DI not be shouted at for being late!

"Has there been any witnesses?"

"No. To a surprise no-one sees anything." Yvonne stated sarcastically, she looked at her watch and grimaced, "Look at the time. I better be off now, or the sergeant won't be too happy, plus I gotta' find Lance." She stood up and carried her can to the nearby bin, "See you later." Andrea turned around from where she sat. "Hang on – how can you be certain that they didn't spray them from where they were standing?" Yvonne stopped in her tracks before she reached the doors. She turned around and walked over to Andrea.

"Don't tell Lance, but one of the Cars that were nicked belonged to a old man... a retired policeman. He said that when he had got there – to his driveway where his car was. There was a puddle of mud, apparently his front garden wasn't too good at draining the water, and the tag was pointing to the puddle. Or at least the direction it was in" Yvonne decided to sit down next to Andrea, "But the man said that to spray the tag they would have to stand in the puddle, and when they would have walked away from the puddle..."

"There would be tracks!"

"That's what he said. But there wasn't any, and even if they had dried the mud would still be in the driveway. So they must spray the tags in that direction for a different reason." Andrea didn't hesitate to write this down, she thought that if anyone was going to find the reason for the angles, it was going to be her!

"Why don't you want me to tell Lance?" Yvonne smirked and stood,

"Everything I've told you wasn't my original idea... It was the man's, I told Lance that it was mine and now he's really impressed. He listens to everything I say He thinks I'm a really good cop who does a lot of logical thinking... Great! Eh?" Yvonne laughed and walked out.

"And where have you been?" DS McAllister asked reading a piece of paper with her feet on the desk. Andrea sighed and walked closer,

"I was having my refs Sarge" Andrea said innocently. She headed towards the map, she stared at the pins for a few seconds, trying to see where they all point to, some sort of lock-up? Or maybe their hiding place? But they seemed to point to the railway sheds. The old, dangerous and disused railway sheds. "Sarge... Have a look at this."

Debbie dropped the paper from her face to the desk and glanced in Andrea's direction, "What now PC Dunbar?"

"Well you know what I said earlier... About the tags pointing in some sort of direction..." Debbie rolled her eyes and muttered to herself.

"How can I forget"

"Well, they seem to point to the railway sheds. Or at least in that area" Andrea showed the dastardly Detective the area in question by the movement of her hands. It reminded Debbie of the weather forecast.

"See, they point here, but get to far and these ones point back that way. So it must be somewhere in this area." Andrea drew imaginary circles with her index finger on the map, showing Debbie what she was getting at. DI Manson was sat in his office, again looking at the crime stats of that month, he glimpsed out of the window facing CID and saw Andrea talking to Debbie about the map. He decided to see what the latest was. As he walked out of the door he caught the last of the conversation.

"Hmm, there are a few large lock-ups there." Debbie walked over to the map to get a closer look. She sighed and began to walk back to her desk, seeing the DI she decided to show him that Andrea isn't the only good cop in the station. So she went into Sergeant mode.

"OK, well you liaise with uniform to see if there are any know gangs or groups that operate in that area, or if there are any lock-ups that have been rented out recently. And I'll bring the DI up to speed" Andrea knew what Debbie was playing at, no doubt she will tell the DI that it was her idea, But Andrea chose to ignore it and walked out of CID. Neil placed his hands in his pockets and looked at Debbie, when he had got her attention he nodded in Andrea's direction, "Anything I should know about?"

Debbie moved over to her desk and sat down, "Not yet Guv, just following up some leads" Neil stared at Debbie for a brief second and he too walked out of CID.

Andrea stood at the coffee machine in the corridor, as Neil walked down the stairs. His paced slowed when he saw her standing there, "PC Dunbar" A PC walked up the stairs passed him, Neil tried to show no emotion so he decided to nod to the walking officer, he then put his attention back on her. "So... How's the case going, I heard Debbie say that you may have a new lead about the location?" Andrea looked him straight in the eye. Intensely. "Yes Sir, me and DS McAllister have found a link between the tags, it seems that they may have been sprayed in a direction." Neil continued to study her complexion. He woke from his dreamed state and began to be professional again.

"Good, well keep me up to date" He looked down the corridor, as his eyes darted back to Andrea their gaze met. Longer than each of them had anticipated, he shortly smiled; Andrea noticed how his eyes glimmered in the surrounding lighting. They were both weakening.

"Andrea!" They returned back to the real world so quickly, they both nearly had jet lag. Neil saw the unwanted guest, it was Phil Hunter. He nodded at his DS,

"Phil" and made a hastily escape back up to CID. Andrea Smiled to herself, she had never felt this way about anyone before, well no-one other than Johnny Depp but she knew there was no chance she'll ever bag him. Phil moved closer, and noticed DI Manson's exit, "Guv'. Andrea - Debbie tells me that you have some more information... How did she seem about it?" Phil noticed that Andrea appeared confused. "Did she congratulate you or send you on some errand. She wasn't going to lie.

"She was fine, but yeah she sent me to check the data for known gangs." Phil grimaced and played along.

"Well, you know as soon as you get the information you can give it to me instead?" Phil obviously had turned his charm on; this was his medium set. "You can just give me a call, Debbie has been known to take the glory, and well..."

"Sarge?" Phil stopped and smiled his girl-magnet smile,

"Yes PC Dunbar" Andrea laughed

"How stupid _do_ you think I am" Phil sighed, "Do you have some sort of bet, to who will crack it first?" Phil sighed again and sunk his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, so are you backing me?" Andrea had a charm setting too, she switched it on.

"Well only if you invite me to the CID drink tonight, I know you're having one" He smiled. Phil's ego could always get the better of him, he thought that Andrea had meant that she wanted to see _him_ after work, when really it was his stern DI.

"Well, how can I say no to that eh? You bring me up to date before Debbie and I'll be sure to see you at six in the Canley Arms. Andrea agreed He patted her on the shoulder and ran up the stairs, two at a time.

It was five thirty Andrea had found some possible locations for the lock-ups and she was making her way up the stairs. As she came closer to CID she recognised some of the more than common sounds; phones ringing, printers printing and DI Manson – well shouting. Gary went on his one-man-missions and had again messed up a long-term investigation, Andrea carefully and quietly walked into CID, trying to make her way to Phil Hunter – who was getting some water from the cooler. She had entered so quietly that when Neil turned around he bumped into her, causing her to drop her paperwork and hit her elbow on the edge of the nearby whiteboard. She winced in pain as she examined her throbbing funny bone, "Sorry, PC Dunbar... I didn't see you. I'll help pick up your papers." And sure enough Neil Manson was, joined by Phil who desperately wanted the paperwork before Debbie,

"It's alright no harm done, just a mild stroke." Neil smirked as Andrea giggled. Both men stood. Phil took the few papers Neil had picked up, "There for me Guv"

Andrea tried to get a look at her becoming – deeply – red - elbow, but Neil had grabbed it first, "There doesn't seem to be any long term damage," He gave her back her arm,

"It's Okay really Guv'. It was an accident." Andrea glanced around the office to be sure that no-one was near enough to hear what she was about to say. She spoke in a low tone, "If you're going to a drink tonight with the rest of CID, DS Hunter invited me, so then you can buy me a drink as an apology..." Andrea focused on Neil once again "Can't you?" Neil could do nothing but smile. Is she coming on to me? He thought to himself. But once again Phil Hunter ruins Neil's chance to hit Andrea with a witty one liner!

"Andrea, do you wanna' explain what you've found?" Neil and Andrea looked at DS Hunter with loathe, Andrea once again smiled sweetly at Neil, and once again he turned to melting butter. Phil sat at his desk as Andrea drew closer, he held the file that she had dropped in his hands and placed it on his desk when she was inches away. She picked up the file and sat on the opposite desk, she could feel his laser eyes burning though her shirt, only she wished she had a mirror so she could send the unwanted gift back.


	4. the drinking contest

Don't Read A Book by It's Cover Part IIII  
  
DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp.  
  
"Right my round isn't it?" Ken asked as the group of detectives all sat down in the nearest pub they could get herself to.  
"Yeah, I'll have a pint," DI Manson answered while moving along the corner table so Gary and Phil could sit down. "What about you Rob, Gary, Phil?" Neil questioned "Eh. A pint sounds good to me," Gary looked around the table to attract attention, the remainder nodded to Gary's suggestion and Ken headed to the bar.  
  
"So where are we going first then?" Gina asked her partying colleges. "We can go straight to the club - or we can go to a pub first then when the queue has gone down for the club, we get our self's over there before all the big rugged men are taken," The girls looked at each other and laughed, they were all walking in a row in high heels and the type of clothing that shows they want a good time, comfortable but seductive.  
  
Ken stood at the bar, waiting for the bartender to take notice - he was busy talking to some attractive women, he coughed. The bartender noticed him and walked over.  
"Five pints of bitter please." the man behind the nodded and gathered five pint glasses and one after another placed then underneath the tap and poured a beautiful pint. Back at the table Phil was showing the rest of the guys his new phone, "This is the latest technology, it's small and practical," Gary smiled as Neil looked over to see what was keeping ken.  
"How do you press the buttons then?" Gary glanced around the table to see if anyone had the answer.  
"With his eyebrow tweezers of course!" Rob exclaimed, Gary and Neil found it funny but Phil just put the phone back in his pocket.  
"It does everything; e-mail, text messages, picture messages and a inbuilt digital camera that you can print off!" Rob searched for Ken then took his attention back to Phil, catching the last few words.  
"And believe it or not… It can take calls as well!" Rob pronounced sarcastically. The table laughed once again at Phil, Ken arrived and hastily grabbed his pint and sat down next to the DI as the others scrambled to get their beverage.  
  
"Ah here's a nice pub, and as far as I know no-one from work drinks here." The uniform girls followed Mother Gold down the darkening streets of London passing drunks and speeding taxis. As they opened the doors they could smell the strong scent of larger and tobacco, highlighted with a dash of football on the windscreen TV and a mini-darts match at the far end of the pub.  
"Well this is a good pit-stop point eh ladies?" The girls found a small table a the front if the pub. Honey, Yvonne, Gina and Andrea made their best attempts to fit each other around the table, "Right who's getting the first round in then?" "Not me, if I have to get them you all have to stand up and shuffle over!" Andrea said trying to ensure her that her seat wasn't taken and trying to hide her laziness. Gina stood, "alright I'll go what does everyone want then? It doesn't matter we'll all have the same!" Gina walked over to the bartender and spoke loudly so the girls could hear her, "I'll have four gin and tonics, four vodka shots, two orange juices and two mineral waters!" Gina turned around to the uniform girls behind her, "That's my order what do you guys want?" The table was giggling until Gina came and sat down, while she was waiting she began dancing to herself and then when she got the drinks she nearly tripped up over Honey's feet. They tried not to attract much attention while laughing hard but Neil had recognised Andrea's laugh.  
  
"Are the girls from uniform here?" Neil asked while sipping his drink. Rob moved his head backwards so he could see who were laughing loudly, "Yeah, did anyone wonder who was making all that noise? Well it's Honey, Yvonne, Andrea and Inspector Gold. Bloody hell I didn't know they could be so loud," Phil laughed "Maybe they're drunk!" Gary added, Phil looked up,  
"Ooh I hope so, they might need someone to walk them home." Phil laughed,  
"Yeah like Andrea Dunbar, I'm telling you now lads if she's up for it, well so am I!" Rob pointed his drink at the DI.  
Neil darted Rob a dark look, No-one thinks that of Andrea he thought. And took another sip of his pint.  
  
Honey moved around the table uncomfortably, "What's wrong with you, got wind or something?" Yvonne asked bluntly. Honey continued to move about.  
"No I need to go wee wee!" She stood up and ran with her legs semi-crossed down the far end of the pub.  
"Gotten any closer to Mr. Mystery Lover yet Yvonne?" Gina asked, Andrea spiked her head upwards and hit Yvonne on the arm,  
"Oww! what was that for?" Yvonne rubbed her arm, "You're not suppose to tell everyone! That was between me and you." Yvonne looked around the table,  
"But I needed help on guessing, I haven't told them the clues, just that you fancy someone in the station" Andrea pulled a sarcastic 'oh really' look.  
Just then Phil walked over to the ladies, Gina noticed his presence, "Ooh what do we owe this pleasure" Phil smiled sarcastically,  
"The guys from CID are here, and we thought that we could join forces, you still owe me a drinking contest!" Gina sighed.  
"Not now I'm with the girls" Phil turned to look at his colleges behind him.  
"Well if you can't handler the competition…" "I never said that!" Gina butted in. Gina looked around the table, and the faces of her mates. Everyone said go for it. So they all got their drinks and found a bigger table. Like fate Neil was sat opposite Andrea. Throughout the competition they passed looks at each other, sometimes they both lingered. On one occasion when Phil had won Gary Andrea moved her foot up Neil's leg, she thought he would move away, but he did the opposite, he smiled and reacted by moving his leg closer to her. As the drinking contest went on, DI Manson and Yvonne were the only ones that didn't drink - they decided earlier on that someone from each team mustn't drink, so they can get the others home. Andrea volunteered but being Scottish Gina thought that Andrea would be good for the whiskey part if the contest, Gina was right she was, three whiskeys in the shortest time, Andrea wasn't drunk but she was a bit tipsy. She told everyone that she was going home. As she got up and walked to the door Neil followed her and reminded her that is wasn't safe to walk on her own home. He told the rest of the drinkers that he was also going back home and he was dropping her off. They said their good-byes and walked over to his car.  
"Which on is it?" Andrea inquired, Neil glanced towards her, he was near the streetlamps and could she that their was a large puddle coming up along their path, Andrea was too busy looking around her and taking in the air. She walked up to it and stepped in the corner of the puddle, before she moved any further and slipped on the soggy leaves that were floating on the water, before she hit the ground she felt a stop, Neil had caught her. He held her close but softy. He helped her back to her feet and for a few seconds looked in her eyes, it wasn't long till they were laughing and that very moment Neil realised that if there was a time to make a move on Andrea, this was it. She moved her head sideways to meet with his lips and gently they kissed. Neil wasn't sure whether she was drunk or sober so he only kissed her lightly. Andrea reassured him that she wasn't drunk and he held her face in his hands, slowly and powerfully he moved closer and kissed her deeply. They broke the kiss in a silence, but they both smiled. "I'll take you home now" He said in a deep husky voice that gave Andrea goose pimples.  
"Ok" she said as he opened the passenger door for her and closed it." 


	5. the end or the beginning

Don't Read A Book By It's Cover Part V  
  
DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp  
  
She remained at her sleepy state next to Neil, his arm still lay across her shoulders. She believed that this very moment could be remembered for a lifetime, the night before was so fairy-tale-like that she sometimes she found herself pinching her arms to see that she wasn't dreaming. Nothing could remove her from Neil, no-one. There was a ring at her door, possibly the postman, she had ordered a Johnny Depp calendar a week ago, and sadly rushed to the door every time Postman Pat rang at her door… Lying next to Neil was no exception. Anyway he was asleep what good can he be? Fumbling around on the floor for something to wear the first thing that came to sight was his dark blue shirt. Quickly she grabbed it and proceeded towards the waiting postman. His eyes enlarged when Andrea hastily opened her front door. Postmen usually get people in their underwear at this time in the morning, but never in such opened shirts… Andrea wondered why Pat's eyes were wondering. Looking down she realised that she had forgotten to button-up the shirt, luckily her arms were crossed and that stopped the sightseeing tour reaching lower than she wanted it too. But being topless was just as bad. Pulling the shirt together as one she smiled at the postman. "Anything for me?" The Postman stopped from his dreamy shock and gave Andrea a large brown thick and hard envelope - The size of a calendar Andrea thought. They smiled quickly at each other again, then she closed the door. Sighing of relief she carefully ripped off the top of the sealed envelope. And yes it was what she wanted… Johnny. Gently dreaming of Mr. Depp as Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean as she walked to the kitchen, buttoned up her shirt and made her and Neil a coffee. She didn't know what he liked in coffee so she guessed it was the same as tea, Milk and one sugar. Andrea stood in the bedroom doorway holding a mug in each arm and closely guarding the calendar under her arm. Neil was still asleep she placed the cup of coffee on the bedside table near him, sitting next to him she nudged him whispering in his ear, "Neil, Neil." He groaned he wasn't a morning person. Especially when he had been up all night. He opened his eyes to discover Andrea in his deep-sea blue shirt - only in his deep-sea blue shirt. " It's seven, I didn't know when you wanted to wake up" Andrea said while smiling. Scratching his head he slowly picked himself off the very soft pillow he had been sleeping on seconds before. "Thanks… You're wearing my shirt" Neil nodded towards Andrea's one and only piece of clothing. "Yeah, the postman knocked the door, and I needed to find something quick. Hope you don't mind?" Neil smiled while taking a shy sip of his morning coffee.  
"No. It looks better on you than it does on me" Looking up he witnessed Andrea smiling the way she did the previous night. He loved that smile. She gave a powerfully amorous kiss on his lips, it was so perfect it gave him Goosebumps.  
"That's impossible Neil" They smiled at each other, Andrea picked up his mug and placed it back on the wooden bed-side table, she looked at him. Held his face and they kissed deeply, he pulled her back on the bed and together they fell into their passionate state and made love once again.  
"Is here OK?" Neil pulled up a street away from the station, Andrea picked up her bag that was laying on the seat behind her.  
"Yeah it's fine, I'll see you later around the station then?" Neil smiled and gave her a kiss. They broke the kiss when they heard the familiar sound of the siren. Andrea ducked under the dashboard as Neil looked on. As it passed Neil tapped Andrea on her head to let her know. "Woo, that was a close one!" Andrea laughed as she popped back up from her quickly decided hiding place. Neil laugh when he observed her hair. It had been thrown back at the speed her of ducking. Her moved his hand closer to her face and gently pulled it behind her ear.  
"I'll see you later" Andrea whispered in his ear. She opened the door, gave him one last smile before she closed it and walked off towards the station. Seconds later Neil drove passed.  
"Good morning! You're looking very chuffed today, woke up on the right side of the bed today?" Honey chirped. Andrea walked into the WPC's locker room, being welcomed by the usual crowd, "Or maybe just the right bed eh Andrea?" Kerry asked. Yvonne laughed,  
"Yeah you did leave the party a little early. And a wee drunk if we remember,so were we. We sent you home with a man but no of us can remember who, i'll ask the CID boys." Andrea suddenly felt a rush of ice cold wind being blown across her body. What if they saw who she was with? Neil would be in a lot of trouble with his family and his bosses. Her stomach felt like it was on a tumble spin, she tried to be calm.  
"I have no idea what you are on about." Andrea said quickly, Honey pulled a face at Yvonne,  
"Well OK but we will get the dirt on him… and you soon enough" Honey opened the door wide enough for her and walked out, Kerry followed. Yvonne stayed, she didn't take her eyes off Andrea. "Why did you go pale when I said that you went off with the man? Is it someone from work?…" Yvonne walked slowly over to Andrea who was sat on the bench taking her trainers off, "Would that man be Mr. Mystery Lover by any chance?" Yvonne could clearly see that Andrea was uneasy about the subject. She instantly knew she was on the right track. Are you going to tell me the third clue by any chance?" Yvonne asked, she was only too aware that she had not yet discovered Andrea's man, and now that she had spent the night with him, only made Yvonne more than committed to get the gossip. Andrea looked up at Yvonne, she took a deep breath, "He praises me more often than not." Again Yvonne knew that the clue wasn't much help to her, Andrea's a good copper an nearly every man in the station complements her work, but Andrea hadn't finished. "… and he doesn't praise women often, and sometimes not even at all" "Right, so he likes you too then?" Yvonne sat down on the bench, and looked up at Andrea, who was now putting her trainers into her locker and taking out her uniform.  
"Right then Andy… Let's rap this up. He's cool and calm in situations others are not, he like tea with milk and one sugar made by other people and he praises you a lot… hmm I don't know about you, but for safe keeping I better be on duty with you today. I'll tell Sergeant Smith that you are having personal problems and you feel comfortable being my partner for today" Andrea who was buttoning up her shirt turned around to her thinking friend, "Why?" Andrea turned around facing the locker once more, missing Yvonne's shifty smile.  
"Because if this man does all this around you and not others, then I'm gunna' miss it being with someone else, but if I'm with you then I can see for myself who is likely and who isn't." Suddenly the WPC locker room door hastily opened and Inspector Gold threw her head around the door,  
"Come on ladies, chit-chat over. Briefing room now!" Andrea and Yvonne sighed and made their way.  
In the briefing room there was a mixture of CID and Uniform. Including Andrea and Neil, who covertly exchanged glances now and then. Yvonne sadly hadn't registered this. Superintendent Okaro was giving the briefing.  
"As you all know, there has been a resent space of car thefts among the area of Sunhill. CID and Uniform have combined forces and produced a likely pattern, the cars are stolen to order and with the help of a few contacts we can now say that today's shopping list is Ford Mondeos…" Yvonne, sat next to Andrea leaned in nearer her, "You know why he's putting so much resources on this don't you?" Andrea nodded, "Because the Borough Commander had had her car stolen, and if it isn't found the Super's head is on a plate!" Andrea raised her eyes brows to Yvonne's remark, as Okaro continued, "… Four of them red, blue, silver and a white one. We have pin-pointed the cars matching that description on the map and we will be sending officers to check the cars every thirty minutes, there will also be several obbo's with clear views to the main area's where the cars are clustered there. Now before I go off and let Inspector Gold and DI Manson to say who's where and when. Are there any questions?" A number of officers nodded, Okaro took the answer as a "no" and left Neil and Gina to their job.  
Gina was the first to go, "Right me and Neil have decided to mix CID with Uniform to prevent any mishaps, one team is mainly sitting back and observing…" Gina looked at Neil indicating that CID don't do much work, "…And that uniform, well we run round after morons all day long, so there'll be one part of the team running after them. Sergeants Hunter and Nixon will be given two officers each. And DC'S Drummond, Thatcher and Carver will be given one uniformed officer, bearing in mind that the sergeants will be at the obbo's, and the Constables will be positioned in café's or posing as couples, friends. Whatever, walking around the given area. No-one leaves their area unless given permission by either myself or DI Manson. And if for ever reason that we are not able to get hold of, the sergeants will be your next call. Now has everyone understood what I have just said?" No-one answered, "I'll take that as a yes then, listen up to DI Manson as he will send you in your groups to your positions" Gina nodded to Neil as she passed him to sit down, Neil walked in front of the map,  
"The red pins show where the Obbo's are, DS Hunter will be at the corner of the High Street…" Neil pointed to the small red pin, he looked at Phil to see if he understood, he then quickly glanced at Andrea, she smiled at him and he slightly went off track, but managed to pick himself up, "…and DS Nixon will be at the balcony facing the shopping centre carpark, where to our knowledge most of the cars are present, so it can be an easy target. Paired with DS Hunter are: Gary, Honey and Gabriel. DS Nixon will be with: Reg, Kerry and Yvonne." Andrea and Yvonne exchanged glances, Andrea couldn't help smiling, now Yvonne can't bother her about Neil. Manson carried on. " Ken will be with Steve, and Rob will be with Lance and Jim will be with Cameron. Inspector Gold and I will be here, at the green dot. It's a flat on Ellcot Street, overlooking most of the carparks. The blue pins are where Rob, Jim and Ken are going to be stationed, and every thirty minutes you will switch to these café's and pubs along the away, passing the streets with the cars in as you go along. Any movement, you radio it in OK?" Rob, Jim and Ken nodded. Andrea thought where she was, she was called to the briefing but so far she hasn't got a placement. Neil looked around the room, well I think that covers everything. "The unformed officers, I don't think I need to say that you have to be in plain clothes do I?" Andrea put her hand up for a small moment to attract attention, "Sir where am I, You haven't given me a place yet" Neil looked over at Gina, "Well you see PC Dunbar you are with me and Neil. correct me if I'm wrong but before you left yesterday you said that you could see all the carparks from your living room window? If you don't have any objections me and DI Manson will be stationed at your flat, You being the owner of that flat have to be in there with us. Also I believe that you make nice cuppas' now any more questions before we go?" The room went silent again. "Well then, lets get out there and find these maggots!" The room slowly emptied, Neil managed to grab Andrea's arm, and signalled that he wanted to talk to her in his office. "you could have told me about renting my flat out to the MET!" Neil smiled and sat in his office chair. "Andrea I wasn't my decision, the Super and Gina already made their mind up, so that's not my fault… And you did say that…" Andrea pointed at Neil, and playfully said.  
" Don't you take their side, I'm the one who showed you a bloody good night in that flat!" They met each others eyes, Neil felt an overwhelming wave of heat and lust, Andrea made him that way. He stood from his chair and pushed her up against his filling cupboard away from the window. And slowly, passionately and deeply. They kissed. After what seemed like eternity they broke the kiss together, Andrea and Neil locked eyes, "Andrea - there's something I have to tell you…" Neil whispered while holding her closely. Andrea held the back of his neck… "What's wrong Neil?" He continued to gaze into her eyes, but when he realised what he must say he couldn't look at her - he needed to tell her, but worried of the reaction she might give. When she came to SunHill instantly he was attracted; who wouldn't be? But somehow she had made him into something he could never dream of being…Alive. He had eyes only for Phillipa and she was what he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He thought that she would satisfy all his needs throughout, and when she had his son he new that she was the one. But now Andrea showed up on the scene - he wasn't so sure. He looked at anything in his office as a desperate attempt to hide the truth, to hide who he really wanted. Andrea. He dropped his head and tried to focus on his feet, hiding his facial expressions from the now worried PC. "Neil what's wrong? You look pale… Tell me and I might be able to help. Is it to do with you wife?" Neil nodded. Andrea sighed as was about to carry on asking questions until he spoke.  
"I…I…I think I'm falling for you." Andrea gasped silently. Neil looked up - measuring her shock and hoping she felt the same way. He resumed. "I woke up this morning with you and it seemed normal, like it wasn't…" "Cheating?" "Yeah. Andrea I've never felt like this before. I mean that I care about my wife, and that I care about her strongly - when I around her I feel like it can't get better. But when I'm around you I feel complete." He looked up, held her hands and kissed them.  
"Andrea, last night didn't just feel great; but it felt right. Like there was nothing wrong with our relationship. I don't feel guilty about having an affair because it seems right, I have had feelings for you since I met you. When Debbie had that fight with one of the DC's. That's when I felt sick…Love sick. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Andrea, shocked gulped. "Neil, are you telling me that you think you maybe able to love me more than your wife? That with love at first sight you wanted to be with me? Neil…" Andrea squeezed his hands "Neil…" But before she could say anything back the door knocked and a stricken DS pushed herself into the room Andrea let go of his hands as if they were hot coals and quickly opened his office door.  
"Guv'…" Debbie halted when noticing Andrea in the room." Neil gathered the confusion and attempted to make to situation platonic.  
"Andrea had a hunch for the car thefts case, and she was just explaining it to me" Debbie sighed and told Neil that most of the teams needed for the operation were in place. "Right thanks Debbie, Andrea you better get yourself in plain clothes and get yourself home." Andrea and Debbie left the room together, but Andrea spared a moment for a quick glance at the DI. He stood there numb. But managed to smile back.  
  
Andrea opened her flat door and let the CID team in, it was only DI Manson, Inspetor Gold and Yvonne but still when you only had on sofa and your favourite television programme was on tonight, it was a lot of company. Gina Gold hadn't noticed Yvonne's presence and seemed startled about it.  
"PC Hemmingway why are you here?" Yvonne took her coat off and answered her Inspector sharply but politely. "Inspector Gold, Andrea asked me to have a look at a playstation game for her a while back, and this was the only time when I could help her" Gina raised an eyebrow.  
"A playstation game? Well alright if you don't bother me or DI Manson with the obbo." Gina looked around the room, "Where is DI Manson?" Just then at that moment he walked in from what looked like the kitchen, Yvonne noticed that he was smiling and that Andrea was wiping her lips. Him? She thought.  
After what seemed like years the obbo was finally underway. Inspectors Manson and Gold were sat by the window watching the cars, and once every few minutes they would do a radio check on everyone. Yvonne and Andrea was playing in the playstation, it was a action-adventure game that Andrea was stuck on and Yvonne had watched her brother complete it. Gina took her eyes off the window and directed them at Andrea, "PC Dunbar, do me a favour and make me a cuppa, I'm parched. Neil do you want one?" Neil moved the binoculars away from his eyes and nodded at Andrea, "tea please, milk and one sugar thanks" Yvonne's ears pricked up. She had heard that before. Andrea smiled at her senior officers and made her way to the kitchen. Gina yawned as a call came in from DS Phil Hunter, "Guv' we got bad news they got a few cars from a nearby hotel instead, the owners were only parked there for a visit." Neil sighed and exchanged glances with Gina, "Thanks Phil, so it was spur of the moment thing then, gather the rest of the team and we'll meet up for a de-briefing back at the station." Andrea returned from the kitchen, Gina stood up and took her cup from Andrea. "PC Dunbar, the thiefs took cars from else where and not by your reckoning of the carparks. If you had checked your information then…" Neil interrupted the conversation.  
"Well it's not Andrea's flat entirely, the cars were taken from the hotel near some lock-ups, maybe they thought that these were closer, so took them instead. Well go though the data at the de-briefing and go from there." He took his coffee and had a sip, "If anything we could have a possible location for the lock-ups, and we wouldn't get this far without Andrea's help, so well done." Their eyes met for a second and Neil smiled secretly at her, he turned around and saw the clutter. "Could you two give me and Inspector Gold a hand getting this lot packed up and put back in the car?" Yvonne put the controller down and grabbed a box along with Andrea, the box was full of camera attachments and a radio unit. While they were outside and out of ear shot form the Inspectors Yvonne spoke. "He was rather cool about that! Also I didn't know he liked tea with milk and two sugars made by his colleges. Andrea looked out of the corner of her eye, she was thinking that maybe Yvonne knew. They put the box in the back of the car and walked over to the flat.  
"And he praised you. Well I think I've found him…" Yvonne giggled to herself "DI Manson woo, you go girl!" Andrea span around so fast to Yvonne she had a mild headache. "Don't tell anyone please!" Yvonne laughed again.  
"I won't, but Andrea tell me one thing… What do you see in him, he's cold, bossy and he's boring and most importantly he's married!" Andrea smiled at Yvonne and put her arm around her.  
"Don't read a book by it's cover!" she removed her arm, and walked off on those words.  
  
THE END 


End file.
